Milan Records
}} | founder = Emmanuel Chamboredon | distributor = Sony Masterworks | genre = | country = United States | location = Los Angeles, California | url = }} Milan Records is a record label located in Los Angeles, California specializing in film scores and soundtrack albums. In addition, Milan boasts an extensive electronic catalog which features down-tempo, chillout, and eclectic electronic releases. In July 2019, Milan was acquired by Sony Masterworks. Coincidentally, Milan was distributed by BMG in the past, which Sony acquired in 2008. History Milan Entertainment was founded in 1978 by Emmanuel Chamboredon, who is still the CEO and President of the company. In the 1980s, Milan branched off to include Editions Milan Music and Editions Jade, the brand name under which all spiritual and classical music would fall. Milan Records US was established first in NYC in the late 1980s. It later relocated to Los Angeles, CA. Editions Milan Music became the Milan Records of today, at the forefront of music and film with soundtrack releases like The Secret in Their Eyes, Resident Evil: Afterlife, Pan's Labyrinth, The Queen, and Flags of Our Fathers, along with new artists releases, in the electronic genre, Emilie Simon or in the bluegrass genre, The Devil Makes Three. Discography Soundtracks * The 4400 * The A-Team * Aeon Flux * After the Wedding * Akira * Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker * Alfie * Alien: Covenant * Alita: Battle Angel * Alone in the Dark * Alpha Dog * Backdraft * Battle for Haditha * Brazil * Breakfast on Pluto * The Brothers Grimm * Chef * Clockstoppers * The Condemned * Cooties * The Counterfeiters * Dark Phoenix * Dead Silence * Deadpool * Deadpool 2 * Deficit * Dogville / Manderlay'' * Dolls * Doogal * Doom * The Elephant Man * Elite Squad * EuroTrip * Factotum * Fantastic Four * Flags of Our Fathers * Fugitive Pieces' * ''Gettysburg * The Gettysburg Address * Ghost * Ghost in the Shell (1995) * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Hans Zimmer: Good Morning America! * Hans Zimmer: The British Years * Harsh Times * Hisaishi Meets Miyazaki * The Host * I (Heart) Huckabees * Infamous * Into Great Silence * The Island * Keyhole * Killer Joe * Knowing * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life * The Last Airbender * Letters from Iwo Jima * Little Children * The Man in the Iron Mask * March of the Penguins * Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School * The Marine * Match Point * Melinda and Melinda * Miami Vice * Moro No Brasil * Mr. Brooks * Mr. Nobody * Naked Lunch * Ninja Scroll * No One Knows About Persian Cats * Old Fashioned * Pan's Labyrinth * Paprika * Perfect Blue * The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio * The Queen * Rambo * Rampage * Rat Race * Red Hill * Resident Evil * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Resident Evil: Extinction * The Revenant * Saw * Saw II * Saw III * The Secret in Their Eyes * See No Evil * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow * South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut * Spirited Away * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Stargate * Stargate SG-1 * Stomp the Yard * Stoned * Team America: World Police * Terminator Genisys * Tomb Raider * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Transformers: The Last Knight * Tsotsi * Twilight * The Usual Suspects * We Were Soldiers * The Winter in Lisbon * The World's Fastest Indian * What Just Happened? * X-Men: Apocalypse * X-Men: Days of Future Past * X-Men: First Class * You Got Served * Zoolander * Zoolander No. 2 Artists and Compilations *Aaron Beaumont * Alaska In Winter * Alexa Vega *APPART * Aqua Velvets: Guitar Noir. .ArtDontSleep presents: From LA with Love *Asia Argento Vs. Antipop * Ástor Piazzolla * Ástor Piazzolla "Live at the Montreal Jazz Festival" * A Tribute to Che Guevara - Hasta Siempre! *Bernardo Sandoval * Cliff Martinez * Clint Mansell * Dizzy Gillespie * Emilie Simon * Emily Jane White *Eugenia Leon * Five Senses (In celebration of Grand Hyatt Tokyo's 5th anniversary) *From Leaf to Feather *Ivan Colon *John Beltran * Richard Galliano * Ryuichi Sakamoto * Santino * Stefano Lentini * Tex Avery *The Dead Trees * The Devil Makes Three *The Five Corners Quintet *The Landau Orchestra * The Mint Chicks *The Politik * West Indian Girl * The Aqua Velvets References External links * Official site * Soundtrack.net Category:American record labels Category:Soundtrack record labels Category:Sony Music